The invention relates to a process for the production of an electrically-conducting and mechanically solid connection of armature coil wires with the lamellas of a commutator in which the wires are laid around the hooks of the lamellas of the commutator during the winding process without prior stripping of the insulation and the free ends of the hooks are connected with the corresponding lamellas of the commutator by ultrasonic welding. The invention also includes devices which are specifically suited for the execution of the process, in combination with a sonotrode which is movable relative to the commutator for bending back the hooks and the ultrasonic welding of the ends of the hooks with the lamellas of the commutator.